Esa noche en el festival
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: La chica de pecas resaltantes tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia esa mucama de cabello pelirrojo y resaltante belleza, y que mejor momento que una feria escolar a horas de la noche Yuri Sutil Candy x Dorothy
1. Chapter 1

Candy se hallaba acostada en el sofá verde de su cuarto, apenas llevaba puesto su básica de dormir que consistía en una camisa azul celeste con el logo de los Cachorros de Chicago, una pantaloneta blanca llegando a bermuda y descalza aunque usaba pantuflas como lo acostumbrado o chancletas, quizás sandalias pero esas cosas de alta sociedad eran mierda, así que era como se le daba la gana.

La rubia pecosa pensaba en aquel día, ese día fue adoptada por los Leagan aunque en calidad de dama de compañía de Eliza pero debido a la maldad entre ese dúo de cabrones la degradaron a sirvienta pero no era lo importante, de hecho desde que conoció a Anthony, a Stear y Archie su vida daba un vuelco bueno a pesar de sucesos trágicos pero no podía creerse que ignoraba algo durante ese tiempo.

No creía que su color favorito, el rojo encajaba con lo que sentía su corazón y su alma… Sin duda alguna cuando trabajaba como sirvienta se ganó el cariño y el aprecio de casi todo el personal laboral de los Leagan, el cocinero, las empleadas domésticas, el señor Wittman que era el jardinero como el más viejo trabajador y sobretodo la razón de ese vuelco en su corazón… Esa pelirroja.

Maldición, nunca debió haber visto esa boba película del Mago de Oz, maldita sea Judy Garland y esa otra actriz con cara de vieja fea y malandra de prisión que interpretaba a la malvada Bruja del Oeste… De hecho del nombre de la protagonista era lo que invadía su corazón.

Recordaba aquel entonces en ese día, fue regañada todo gracias a la cordial bienvenida que le daban esos hermanos cabrones a la entrada de su mansión, en ese entonces buscaba a su Príncipe de la colina hasta que se dio con esa chica, era cinco años mayor que ella, cabello rojo en dos trenzas, cada una sobre el hombro con cintas verdes que por cierto le hacían juego con su uniforme laboral.

Se presentaron respectivamente ese día y la que dio comienzo a esa amistad fue Candy, Dorothy aceptó sin pensarlo y la llevó a su habitación donde debía quedarse pero en ese entonces los hermanos malvados preparaban una travesura mortal, lanzaron a su gato sobre la mucama aunque Candy en ese momento la abrazó con tal de protegerla como amortiguarle la caída, ambas rodaron por las escaleras aunque Candy se llevó la mayor parte.

Recordaba que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando veía a esa chica de ojos rojos encima de ella, sus pechos chocaban contra su plano pecho, pues Candy tenía 10 años y Dorothy unos 16 pero fue repentino ya que la rápida maldad de los dos hermanos la llenó de ira como rabia, pues no perdonaba ese tipo de cosas.

Y ahora encendió su enojo como su ira, su nivel de furia estaba a más de 8000 cuando Neal tomó su pijama del maletín que se hallaba caído en aquel entonces y lo usó como trapo para limpiar la baranda de las escaleras y ahora sus zapatos, eso llenó de ira a nuestra pecosa que como buen super saiyajin se lanzó contra el malvado castaño y ahora con Eliza aunque se llevaba un pequeño sangrado nasal con recordarlo, le alzó la falda y le vio lo suyo.

Aquella noche fue regañada por pelearse con los dos cabrones, su madre le exigió pedir perdón por ese lío aunque la amenazó con irse de la casa pero… Se ganado el aprecio del patriarca de la familia que se notaba a leguas que era un hombre de buen corazón y como dijo ella aquel día, alguien inteligente lástima que su mujer e hijos eran maldad pura.

Como siempre los jóvenes mintieron sobre el incidente pero Candy se aferraba ante la verdad, fue con vil intención pero el señor evadió el problema, de hecho no le importó el incidente aunque para desgracia la señora Leagan tomó las cartas en el asunto… Dorothy iba a ser despedida si no hacía su petición.

Ante las órdenes de los dos hermanos tuvo que humillarse todo para salvar a la mucama de cabello rojo, se hincó de rodillas y pidió perdón, se echó la culpa y desde ese día aprendió que la vida la trataba en ocasiones bastante mal… Ese día había jurado no llorar pero al final su tristeza la embargó y lloró esa noche.

Dorothy acudió a ella en aquel entonces para agradecer su noble acto y en verdad lo fue, ella era el sostén de una familia, hija mayor que sostenía a ocho hermanos pequeños… Cuando estaba en una situación lamentable siempre pensaba en ellos y se sentía mejor.

Aunque aquella noche encontró un cuadro donde se hallaba el príncipe y eso la motivó en su búsqueda como en obtener la felicidad… Desde ese día decidió aprender otras cosas para valerse por sí misma, cocinar, hacer el aseo… Al menos el trabajo sería mucho mejor que hablar con cierta tipa de frente ancha con cara de travesti.

Dorothy no era tan leal a esa familia descerebrada, aunque era dedicada a su labor cuando se lo proponía, en ocasiones le enviaba mensajes solía chatear a ratos en el Messenger conociéndose entre ellas. En el trabajo doméstico le enseñaba unos cuantos trucos para terminar más rápido el trabajo aunque también le daba sus consejos y su apoyo ante los desplantes de Eliza y Neal.

Pero también fue de alguna manera indirecta una especie de heroína… Si Dorothy hubiese ido a Mexico probablemente ella no viviría para contarlo en el peor de los casos.

Era una mañana cuando la pelirroja visitó a la pecosa en el establo, lugar donde vivía y dormía producto de las maldades de los hermanos, la joven mucama le dijo a la más joven con una cara de tristeza que nunca volvería a verla, entre lágrimas se negaba a ir como si tuviese un mal presentimiento pero tenía que irse a una hacienda de los Ardley en suelo azteca y seguir llevando dinero a sus hermanos.

Candy se lamentaba por no hacer nada por su amiga, era como una hermana mayor, sus consejos y su apoyo se lo debía mucho ante lo cual decidió regalarle su crucifijo, aquel regalo de la señorita Pony y de la hermana María. Ese día Dorothy recibió ese crucufijo como recuerdo de aquella pecosa de espíritu libre, lástima que la dicha le duró tan poco ya que los dos hermanos le hicieron otro desplante y uno bastante terrible como peor.

Culpada de supuestamente hurtar un anillo de la Señora Leagan como de los vestidos de Eliza, sin necesidad de dar un argumento fue enviada a Mexico, Dorothy con una tristeza expresaba sobre la inocencia de su amiga y hasta trataba de culparse por ella, tuvo de humillarse de rodillas pero todo fue en vano y sobre todo ante la temible tía abuela Elroy.

Dorothy viendo como Candy bajaba la cabeza admitiendo lo que podía ser su derrota definitiva le devolvió su crucifijo y tenía razón ese día, sus destinos se cruzaron para hacerse daño mutuamente y Candy fue la más afectada… No solo era un simple crucifijo, era uno de sus símbolos personales como uno de los elementos que traerían su felicidad… Ese día estaba lloviendo y ese día la pobre pecosa lloraba en silencio bajo la lluvia pues no solo no vería a su amiga, Anthony, Stear y Archie… Sobre todo a ese chico que le gustaba no lo volvería a ver.

Fingió no estar llorando e incluso le sonrió a la pelirroja como guardando falsas esperanzas… Dentro del establo se destrozó en llanto pero sin saber que la salvó de lo peor pues todo aquello de la hacienda de los Ardley en México era una total farsa ya que era un plan para venderla al mercado negro a un grupo delictivo hasta rumores de terminar en una película snuff de algún grupo misterioso o hasta en la deep web.

La joven se las ingenió para huír y vivir para contarlo, mientras tanto de todos las personas que sufrieron su aparente partida fue Dorothy pues esa chica pecosa era alguien como una hermana menor y su mejor amiga, cayó en una pequeña depresión pero contra todo pronóstico Candy volvió con vida luego de un épico viaje desde el Noroeste mexicano donde el narcotráfico y sus carteles predominaban.

Y como si la campana fuera a salvarla, fue adoptada por el tío William como su hija, ahora era la heredera de ser la cabeza de los Ardley y de sus clanes pertenecientes entre ellos los Leagan y claro más cambio para bien a la pecosa. Dorothy como muestra de su aprecio por ella se hizo su sirviente personal, la trataba como lo que era la heredera de los Ardley hasta daba sus mejores consejos y toda su lealtad hacia esa pecosa.

Una vez más la dicha no duró tanto, Anthony ya había perdido la vida y por consiguiente la joven entró en una depresión, fue al hogar de su niñez para recomponerse y sobreponerse ante esa desgracia e incluso se le permitió ir a Inglaterra a estudiar pero el buen Albert que sabía de la condición de su hija adoptiva tuvo que enviarla a Japón para superar sus problemas.

Ya habían pasado hasta ahora tres años en el país del sol naciente donde hizo varias amistades y aprendió más cosas para valerse por sí misma hasta trabajar en labores duras de esa nación. Y por alguna razón desde hace ya varios meses sentía una atracción hacia otras chicas y esa pelirroja era una muestra de ello.

Desde un principio, más que admirarla y respetarla como una hermana mayor como en también elogiando su lealtad y servicio hacia ella… Comenzó a sentir cosas por ella…

Los hechos a narrar se desarrollan en la mansión de los Ardley, exactamente en el cuarto grande de la pecosa la cual estaba acostada en el sofá. No movía un dedo desde la mañana, sólo seguía acostada mientras pensaba y lidiaba con las mariposas que volaban en su interior, hace menos de un año que regresó a Estados Unidos, ya estaba en primer año de preparatoria y trabajaba medio tiempo los fines de semana.

Ahora tenía ese problema acerca de su repentina orientación sexual, sentía que el sueño le iba a ganar hasta que llegó esa chica de cabellos rojos la cual de manera muy sutil acercó su mano hacia su ama y dueña

-Despierte, señorita Candy…- Como siempre la llamaba por etiqueta, cosa que a veces le agobiaba a la pecosa, la hacía sentir una anciana casi igual a la tía Elroy

La pecosa de ojos verdes se levantó no sin antes dar un ligero bostezo y contemplar por momentos a esa belleza de ojos rojos, Dorothy tenía 21 años y Candy 15… Ahora su sirvienta era una hermosa mujer y en cambio ella también lo era pero apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse como tal, sin duda Dorothy era una diosa ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?... Dorothy- Se limpió los ojos del sueño y luego miró a esa chica… No era un sueño sino era la realidad, la pecosa dio un grito y cayó en el suelo mientras la pelirroja sonreía levemente ante esa actitud de su amiga y patrona, ella nunca había cambiado, seguía siendo esa torpe de buen corazón, alegre y divertida.

-¿Qué pasa Dorothy?- Se levantó súbitamente mientras se veía en pijama, sin duda era algo descortés que estaba en esas fachas ante su mucama pero era el menor de los problemas para la pelirroja

-Ya es mediodía- Decía la sirvienta- De hecho no bajaste de tu habitación desde el desayuno, ¿Acaso ocurre algo señorita Candy? Pareciera que tuvo un sueño raro

-No, estoy bien- Respondió la joven pecosa- Sólo que estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo

La amable pelirroja le extendió su mano de manera muy gentil sobre la cabeza de su ama, Candy sentía como su cara se calentaba mientras su corazón latía a mil cuando el dulce tacto de su elegida le acariciaba su peinado, sin duda le ponía los pelos de punta esa hermosa sensación.

-Últimamente se la pasa durmiendo demasiado

-Jeje, lo siento- Miraba hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba el cuello mientras el rubor se le dibujaba en sus mejillas, ella amaba a esa pelirroja pero no faltaban las dudas como el temor del rechazo, no importaba la respuesta, siempre aceptaba un no con la cara el alto y seguir su vida como si nada hubiese pasado pero nunca tuvo ese tipo de cosas con otra chica…

Lo que pasaba cuando te gustan las chicas lindas como las cosas femeninas, terminas siendo atraída que terminas teniendo un inmenso amor por esas cosas.

-¿Quieres almorzar?- Preguntó la humilde mucama a lo que la chica suspiró y asintió quedamente, la pelirroja decidió ir a la cocina pero no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, ella también tenía talento para esas cosas

-Te ayudaré si quieres

-Señorita Candy…

-Dorothy, insisto…- De alguna sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban a pesar de mantener esa mirada alegre pero era el brillo de una persona muy seria, era como una orden a lo cual la mucama no tuvo de otra

La pecosa como la pelirroja eran buenas en lo que hacían y eso no se negaba, sin duda pasar el tiempo con la sirvienta era lo mejor aunque sea un rato de caridad aunque eso aumentaba el miedo de la pobre Candy, ¿Dorothy pensaría en ella? ¿La veía simplemente como su patrona y como amiga? ¿Tomaría bien o mal aquello? ¿Su amistad sería afectada?

Esos miedos siempre la albergaban pero no quería decírselos ni a nadie, sus amigos sabían de su reciente orientación y gustos por otras chicas pero no era nada malo, sus amigos seguían ahí, apoyándola y a animarla en todo momento pero no todo el mundo aceptaría la homosexualidad pero esa algo cotidiano.

Ahora debía consultar con alguien y necesitar los consejos de alguien inteligente pues no quería meter la pata a cada rato o empeorarlo… Y ya sabía a quién.

(…)

En un café popular de la ciudad se hallaban Candy y una joven castaña de cabello corto, de anteojos y algo rellenita (Una Thicc, chica gordibuena sin llegar a lo exagerado), esa joven era Patricia O´Brian, Patty para los amigos. La joven en mención era una chica irlandesa que Stear conoció en sus estudios en Londres y ahora era su compañera sentimental.

La joven llegó a vivir en Estados Unidos debido al divorcio de sus padres y viajó a su abuela para nacionalizarse como vivir en Chicago, ahora estaba en el grupo donde estudiaba Candy y era de las estudiantes con mejor calificación hasta tenía la inteligencia y agilidad mental de una computadora y de un diccionario juntos.

Candy pedía sus consejos y sabias palabras pues era la chica más inteligente ante sus ojos pero Patty… No sabía todas las cosas del mundo, eso del amor de un solo género le era bastante raro aunque la curiosidad la mataba.

Ambas chicas estaban tomándose una malteada, hasta que la castaña de gafas dio su opinión teniendo en cuenta la inquietud que le contaba su amiga

-Ya veo… Así que básicamente quieres saber cómo se siente Dorothy por ti- Sorbió un poco su malteada- Para ser honesto, eso me incomoda mucho

-¿Acaso tú…?- Candy alzó una ceja y un ligero enojo se dibujó en su rostro, tal como lo temía en ocasiones, pedir un consejo a esa irlandesa fue un gravísimo error- ¡Idiota! ¡Te estoy pidiendo un consejo serio! ¡¿Y me vienes con…?!

-No, no es lo que tú crees- Negó la joven castaña con tal de apaciguar el enojo de su amiga- Estoy hablando de esa cara que estás haciendo, pareces una doncella enamorada

La rubia pecosa hizo un ligero bufido de enojo, cuando se comportaba de esa manera no había forma de calmarla ni siquiera de los más fácil, Patty suspiró y decidió ir al punto

-Entonces Candy, ¿Qué quieres hacer con Dorothy?... Ya sabes, ¿Una vida de pareja con ella?

La pecosa decidió menguarse su enojo y dar su respuesta, a veces esa sensaciones hacia Dorothy eran insoportables

-Sí… Quiero salir con ella, acercarme más- Sus ojos brillaban con una gran determinación como una gran convicción mientras sus mejillas estaban calientes, el cuerpo le temblaba, sus manos apretaban su falda- Quiero ir a citas, tomarla de las manos, abrazarla y besarla.

Se hizo una facepalm

-Demonios, esta es la primera vez que me siento así. Realmente no sé lo que se supone que debo hacer- Luego dirigió una pequeña mirada de enfado, esperaba a que la irlandesa fuese de ese tipo de personas a que no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas- apuesto a que esto te da asco, ¿Verdad?

-¡No para nada!- La joven exclamó mientras hacía una mirada algo suplicante- Eso no me asusta ni me molesta, eres mi mejor y si es por tu felicidad entonces te ayudaré con Dorothy

-¿En serio?- La joven pecosa sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana, desbordando esa alegría y esa energía que se le caracterizaba mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga castaña demostrando en que los momentos difíciles siempre se contaban y se ayudaban entre sí, una gran amistad sin duda alguna.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy y Dorothy estaban viendo el anochecer desde el balcón de uno de los cuartos de la mansión Ardley dejando una vista del jardín, aquel viejo portal tenía vida propia, todas las rosas de diferentes colores estaban iluminando los arbustos sobre todo las blancas, las dulces Candy como las bautizó Anthony, sin duda alguna el legado como el espíritu de ese rubio de ojos azules seguía persistente e indomable ante todo momento.

Detrás de ellas estaban varios niños pelirrojos, eran unos ocho cuya edad rondaban desde la primaria y secundaria, eran los hermanos de la mucama quienes por iniciativa de Candy vivían con sus padres en una pequeña quinta cerca de la mansión.

Las dos chicas luego de varios minutos de contemplar el ambiente decidieron cerrar las cortinas y ventanas, apagar la luz del cuarto y cerrar la puerta del aposento, ya eran las nueve de la noche y debían ir a sus respectivos cuartos… Candy como siempre tenía sus dudas cuando veía de reojo a la pelirroja, alta, cuerpo definido a sus 22, un peinado muy típico del campo con esas trenzas a cada lado, ojos rojos… Sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazar su cintura y decirle cosas al oído o soplarle la nuca o rodear su cuello estando frente a esos carmínes mientras se paraba de puntitas.

Pero era solo ilusiones baratas y debía dejarse de tonterías, debía tomar el valor necesario como quizás pantalones y ovarios para decirle que tenía que ir de cita con ella, abrirle su corazón, la respuesta no importaba pues aceptaba toda decisión en todo momento, no intentar llorar a lo posterior… Solo esperaba no ser la llorona sentimental del pasado.

La joven suspiró, tomó y expulso el oxígeno que le rodeaba y contó mentalmente hasta tres o quizás diez, se acercó de manera simulada como respetuosa a su mucama favorita y en menos de nada le dijo con ese tono jovial y sincero.

-Oye, Dorothy…- Combatía contra ese rubor en su rostro como con esos latidos que bombeaban sangre desde su corazón hacia sus venas- ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de la escuela?

-¿Al festival de tu escuela?- Indagó algo curiosa

-Sí, se llevará este sábado, ¿Tienes tiempo libre ese día?

-Entonces quieres que nos vayamos juntas

-Puedes llevar a tus hermanos si quieres, toda la prepa va estar en el festival, ya sabes juego y baile… Todas esas cosas

-Claro, por supuesto que iré- Una llama se iluminaba dentro del corazón de la rubia, esa sensación de una rosa al florecer con el abrir de sus pétalos

-Stear y Archie como los demás también van a estar- Hizo una pequeño puchero de enojo- Y también ese par- No era necesario una pregunta pues ya sabían quienes eran esos dos.

-Hmm… Supongo que iré- Se puso una mano en su mentón pensando en su tiempo, sería el sábado e iría con sus pequeños hermanos, no habría algún problema en ir aunque de golpe indagó a su patrona-¿Pero por qué tan de repente señorita Candy?

-Bueno, ya sabes- No dejaba de mirar esos carmines- Es esencial tomar un respiro de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad?

-Cierto…

La pecosa aprovechó para inclinarse un poco con tal de ver a su mucama favorita a la cara, como una niña al curiosear y saber sobre algo, de hecho Candy quería poner unas pequeñas condiciones sobre ese evento que marcaría su vida como la de ella, de hecho quería una imagen diferente para su amada pues el estilo que siempre portaba la pelirroja no era conveniente para una cita.

-Bien entonces, pero tienes que hacer unas cosas a cambio…- Sonrió astuta, con un guiño y su pequeña sacada de lengua lo que extrañó a la pelirroja, esa pecosa tramaba algo… Al menos beneficiaría a la chica de ropas verdes.

(…)

Finalmente todo el plantel educativo donde estudiaban Candy y sus amigos estaban en una especie de gran algarabía en donde estaban desde estudiantes y hasta padres de familia, eventos o stands de todo tipo, era como las multitudes en un parque de diversiones o del pueblo ya que también habían atracciones corrientes de ese tipo de eventos.

Los hermanos Cornwell y sus novias estaban con sus ropas para esos eventos casuales, estaban a la espera de su amiga pecosa y de la mucama aunque por ahora se entretenían viendo el panorama hasta que una persona hizo su acto de presencia.

-¡Perdón por hacerles esperar a todos!- De pronto no se lo podían creer, era una pelirroja de cabello recogido usando un sueter blanca a rayas, falda corta de un color marrón y unas medias negras hasta la pantorrilla… Era una persona conocida para los cuatro aunque uno de ellos dio con su identidad pero la impresión dejaba anonadados a todos.

-Oh la la…- Decía Archie con una sonrisa galante mientras Annie se reía bajito, Stear como Patty se limpiaban los anteojos como si hubieran visto una ilusión pero no lo era

-Dorothy, ¡Que bonita te ves!- Exclamó Annie

-Por un momento pensé que eras otra persona- Opinó Archie

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Candy?- Indagó Stear

-De hecho, ella estuvo conmigo hace un momento y...

-¡Oneechan!- Vinieron dos pequeños pelirrojos, un niño y una niña, muy parecidos a la joven mucama por cierto a lo cual acudieron del brazo a su hermana mayor señalando a un pequeño tumulto de gente en menos de nada los cinco jóvenes se metieron en la algarabía para luego quedar algo asombrados, las dos féminas suspiraron pesadas mientras Dorothy divisaba a los demás seis infantes.

A la distancia, sobre una tarima estaba un hombre robusto de cabellera rubia tirando a blanca usando ropas vaqueras como una especie de magnate sureño (Y parecido a Trump pero no es Trump), tenía un claxon alzado contra el cielo mientras que en una baranda estaba una rubia con pecas que usaba un sombrero de charro mexicano, chaqueta roja, falda negra y unas botas negras, una mano se aferraba a un crucifijo mientras que al frente suyo estaba una especie de toro mecánico que por su diseño era como una especie de búfalo indomable.

El hombre sureño miraba su reloj y en menos puso a sonar el claxon, la rubia en ese instante se montó el animal mecánico y en menos ya parecía la parodia de un buen rodeo o jaripeo, el animal mecánico se movía y brincaba a todos lados mientras una pecosa se aferraba en una sola mano aunque posiblemente caería al suelo por el arranque del animal pero era Candy… Y eso no era nada, pues parte de su terapia en Japón era montarse a un caballo real.

Desde la muerte de Anthony comenzó a tener una fobia a los caballos aunque eso con el tiempo se acabó, pero un toro mecánico era insignificante pero muy divertido, de hecho nunca se montó en una atracción desde hacía mucho tiempo y eso era un reto para la pecosa astuta e insolente.

Nunca perdía de su vista al enfurecido animal mientras el hombre sureño miraba el cronometro de su reloj y sin mencionar los gritos aficionados de todos los seres que estaban a su alrededor dando porras y vítores a la pecosa que estaba a la mar sudando pero sin perder el equilibrio hasta en menos de nada fue lanzada pero su aterrizaje al suelo pero de lo más espectacular, cuando divisó al suelo en cuestión de segundos puso sus manos y se paró de ellos y dio un pequeño salto inverso hasta quedar de pie.

Los aplausos como silbidos y chiflidos de la gente no se hicieron esperar y en menos de nada la pecosa se rascaba el cuello mientras se reía toda infantil, a todo dientes mientras que los cinco fueron hacia la cual ya estaba rodeada de los ocho infantes pelirrojos.

La mirada esmeralda de la intrépida pecosa se perdió en aquella belleza de cabellos rojos pardos, sobretodo en ese atuendo, quizás en su cabello suelto o en esos ojos… Sin duda era una chica envidiable, alguien bonita y quizás… Juraba haber perdido el poco aliento que tenía luego de mantener a raya al animal mecánico.

-Hermosa…- Se le salió pero no había palabra más para describir, lástima que un regaño de cierta chica tímida le hizo entrar a la realidad

-Candy, ¿Has olvidado la razón por la que viniste aquí esta noche?- En menos de nada la rubia comenzó a sacudirse la cabeza mientras trataba de hacer oído a las quejas de su amiga a lo cual se disculpó con una mano a la nuca

-Lo siento pero, es que quería disfrutar un poco, ¿Sabes?

-Dorothy, ¿Qué hay con ese look?- Preguntó Patty basándose en el estilo de la mucama a lo cual unos tres de los menores la miraban como si nunca hubieran visto una belleza, juraría que con ese atuendo lograría atraer la atención de uno que otro típico chico deportista del plantel que alardeaba su físico para acostarse con varias.

-Bueno, es que la señorita Minami me recomendó usar esos atuendos- La mencionada era una amiga de Candy en suelo nipón y según las lenguas era una experta en diseño como modelaje de ropas

-Sin duda te ves muy linda así…- Archie hizo una mirada maliciosa hacia la pecosa, era como un intento a su manera de darle fuerzas a su amiga con tal de confesarse a la mucama- ¿Qué opinas Candy?

La pecosa volvió a caer víctima de la belleza natural de esa chica a lo cual solo se limitó a asentir quedamente mientras se sonrojaba al instante, los dos hermanos se miraban complices por un rato hasta que Stear soltó un silbido que hizo que la pecosa entrara al mundo real.

-Bueno, basta de rodeos y vámonos chicos- Exclamó Stear tomando el pequeño liderazgo del grupo a lo cual se dividieron para gozar de manera propia el festival mientras tanto Candy como Dorothy llevaron a los ocho pequeños, después de todo ellos querían probar varias atracciones.

Las dos féminas como los ocho infantes comenzaron observando diversos puestos que ofrecían dulces y uno que otro juego, en uno de ellos se lanzaba un disco hacia lo que parecía ser un tiro al blanco en forma de Sudoku y sorprendentemente Candy lograba dar en el blanco u otro donde en menos de nada con una red de plástico se atrapaba un pez dorado donde Candy le dio a uno de los hermanitos uno de esos animalitos y había otro donde vendían mascaras, en este caso la pecosa compró una de animalitos y otras tantas.

Dorothy estaba impresionada si por las habilidades como el carisma que generaba su patrona o por el ambiente que se les rodeaba a ambas como a los pequeños, las serpentinas y pequeñas luces decoraban los puestos del lugar creando una agradable atmósfera y más dignos de una utopía si era de noche.

Es entonces que la pelirroja se detuvo, siendo atraída por uno de los juegos mientras una niña que integraba entre los ocho le jalaba la manga de su sueter

-Oneechan, vamos a probar ese-Le dijo la pequeña a su hermana señalando el lugar mientras que Candy una vez más se sentía preparada para dar un premio más a los pequeños pelirrojos.

El juego consistía en usar unas escopetas de juguete para tratar de derribar los objetivos y así poder ganar uno de los tantos premios que se exponían allí. La pequeña con ayuda de Candy intentaba de todo para ganar un peluche de tigre pero nunca daba en el blanco

-Maldición, esto debe estar arreglado- Lamentablemente la pequeña no había tenido tanta suerte y había fallado ya dos intentos mientras Candy se reía por lo bajo y se acercó a la castaña, tomando el "arma" de sus manos.

-Permítame un momento- Dijo apuntando, para después disparar y acertar con suma facilidad en el blanco, derribando así el objetivo.

Por su parte Dorothy quedó sorprendida después de esa muestra de habilidad por parte de la menor. No fue que reaccionó, sino hasta que Candy le extendía ese peluche en forma de tigre mientras que los hermanitos se miraban cómplices como si supusieran que la pecosa y su hermana tuvieron algo de química.

-Toma, vi que lo observabas así que es todo tuyo-Le dijo Candy con una hermosa sonrisa.

Si, la pequeña había estado observando ese muñeco, pero su plan original era ganarlo para obsequiárselo a su hermana pero sería más interesante que la pecosa se lo diera.

-Gr…gracias, señorita Candy-dijo recibiendo el peluche.

Después de eso la comitiva siguió caminando, mientras algunos comían unas manzanas acarameladas. Ya eran eso de las nueve o diez de la noche, provocando que el lugar se volviera más hermoso aún, en eso decidieron dirigirse a la quinta donde vivían los pequeños y su familia y como buenos niños decidieron ir a dormir mientras que en el pequeño patio jardín ya estaban las dos chicas… Era el momento de la verdad donde la joven pecosa se confesara a su mucama favorita, comúnmente se hacía eso en los bailes pero… Era tan cliché eso que aburría, al menos Candy quería ese momento algo más… Personal

Las dos chicas al menos miraban el hermoso paisaje estrellado del cosmos y la luna llena, un ambiente bastante libre como tranquilo del bullicio que representaba esos tipos de eventos, en ese momento estaban viendo los juegos artificiales que estallaban con sus colores en el cielo estrellado… Candy al fin ya tenía su momento deseado y divertido a lo grande aunque por ahora iría a cenar con la chica de sus sueños mientras estaban a la espera de sus futuros suegros… Perdón, los padres de Dorothy.


	3. Chapter 3

(…)

(…)

Una vez más Candy salió al jardín mientras llamaba por Whatsapp a sus amigos, su voz estaba en modo entrante mientras les decía lo siguiente

-Hola Archie, hola a todos… Lo siento, me siento un poco cansada, así que voy a tomar un descanso. Así que sigan bailando sin mí, ¿De acuerdo?

En eso le llega la respuesta de Archie

-Nah, es una lástima pero bueno es mejor que descanses… Por cierto esta es tu oportunidad para declararte a Dorothy, así que ojo de tigre, Candy, ojo de tigre

-Gracias, adiós y salúdenme a los demás, bay

En eso colgó y guardó su móvil mientras la mucama ya estaba en el balcón del pequeño patio mientras la pecosa estaba sentada en el suelo mientras veía el firmamento, ante una mirada sonriente la joven asintió y se sentó al lado de su patrona.

-Parece que podemos descansar un rato, ¿No te parece?- Preguntó la pecosa mientras su sirvienta asintió dejando por ahora que el silencio diera principio por un breve momento aparte de los sonidos de los juegos pirotécnicos también los sonidos de la urbe nocturna y quizás del sonido de la naturaleza con los leves sonidos de los grillos.

-¿Señorita Candy?- La pelirroja notaba algo extraño en la mano de la pecosa- ¿Le pasó algo a tu mano?- La pecosa miró a la pelirroja y luego miró en su mano derecha

-Es una cicatriz de un accidente que tuve en mi estadía en Japón, me resbalé en mi bicicleta y caí al suelo, me herí la mano, me dieron una semana de incapacidad según recuerdo

La pelirroja miraba detenidamente la supuesta herida de la mano derecha donde su ubicaba un pequeño trazo rojo, se notaba que en donde se cayó el suelo era áspero como duro y se notaba que la herida fue grande… En eso fue a su casa y llevó un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, sacó una venda se la envolvió alrededor de la palma de la mano afectada.

La joven chica de cabellos rubios estaba algo conmovida por el noble acto de la mucama aunque también impresionada por su lealtad y servicio hacia su persona, sin duda alguna era alguien dedicada a su labor como a servir a su patrona.

-Vamos, no exageres, ya estoy acostumbrada. No es la gran cosa- Miró con una ceja alzada mientras veía su palma vendada, en verdad se pasó pero… Era muy noble como admirable ese acto

-Debiste haberlo mencionado antes- La mucama hizo una pequeña mirada de regaño pero también de preocupación a lo cual la chica pecosa dio un pequeño suspiro sintiendo algo de culpa con la cabeza algo gacha y un sonrojo leve junto a un amago de arrepentimiento

-No… Bueno... No quise decir de eso a nadie ni quise decirlo, no quería preocuparlos a todos- La pelirroja notando esa pequeña cara de lamento colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la menor, la chica con esa sonrisa le inducía a no dejarse vencer ni agobiarse por alguna piedra en el camino, la menor dibujó esa respuesta en su rostro, de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Dorothy, te agradezco por la venda- Quizás era una solución temporal pero también era bueno que tenía a alguien tan de cerca que se preocupaba por ella, una vez más los fuegos multicolores alumbraban el ambiente del jardín con sus estruendosos estallidos, las dos chicas por alguna razón se les veía bañadas de rojo y verde… Sus colores favoritos como los colores que las emanaban.

No había nadie, estaban solas… Una noche de fantasía como los cielos estrellados… El mejor momento para hacerlo, si o si, un no era opcional pero se tenía que dar derecho a una respuesta.

Las dos chicas se miraban frente a frente, Candy quizás lidiaba con esos estremecimientos en su interior comparada con Dorothy era una idiota, por otro lado la pelirroja estaba calmada como si todo este momento fuera como uno simple como algo corriente, como cualquier rato entre amigas pero lo que se vendría más tarde iba a romper el concepto de la amistad como ir más allá de eso.

La rubia tomó algo de aire y en menos de nada reunió mucho valor con tal de mirar a esa chica mayor de ojos carmín… No había marcha atrás.

La rubia en menos de nada conectó sus verdes con los rojos de la mucama

-Ah… Dorothy… Yo…

-¿Qué pasa señorita Candy?- Estaba extrañada pero por alguna razón le causaba ternura ante sus orbes jade

-Verás… Yo… Yo…- Los latidos incesantes, la sangre corriendo y las neuronas procesando esas tres palabras, una frase y un sujeto mientras sentía que todo el ambiente sonoro dejaba de existir y solo dejaba paso a ellas dos en una especie de vacío negro.

-Yo… Yo te amo, Dorothy

-¿Eh?- La joven quedó con ambas cejadas alzadas y la boca algo abierta como si de un golpe de realidad se tratase… ¿Su patrona acaso…? Posiblemente era una broma pero… Candy no era alguien de maldad, era de nobles sentimientos pero nunca se esperaba que tuviera algo por alguien de su mismo sexo… Ni mucho menos ella.

-¿Señorita Candy?

-Parece que finalmente lo entiendes… No te culpo- Comenzó a apretar mientras sentía que algo la asfixiaba como una fuerza que hacía que sus pupilas dolieran como el demonio… Tenía que explotar en llanto si era necesario pero tenía que decir desde su corazón lo que intentaba procesar

-Dorothy… Me gustas mucho más de lo que piensas… Eres lo más precioso que quiero en mi vida- Agarró con sus manos una parte del suéter que llevaba la mucama, no lo soportaba más, quería ratificar ese intento de vincular su corazón con el suyo

-Sabes, mi amor por ti es esto… He estado enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo… En ocasiones cuando se ponía difícil y todo se ponía en mi contra tu calidez y tu buen corazón me han ayudado tantas veces así que pensé que debería apoyarte la próxima vez pero…- Apretó un poco más ese sueter mientras la pelirroja estaba aturdida.

-Pero… No era solo eso, siempre te estaba mirando, Dorothy fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de ti. Es por eso quería saber que cuales eran tus sentimientos… Ya no lo aguanto más

-Señorita Candy, ¿Qué hace?

-Nada…- En menos de nada se paró de puntas para conectar sus labios contra los suyos mientras apretaba esa parte del suéter, la pelirroja trataba de zafarse pero los labios como el aroma de la pecosa la doblegaban, no conforme con un beso, de manera desesperada Candy sacó la lengua con tal de saber el sabor de ese maquillaje.

Justo en un momento donde Dorothy empujaría a Candy, ésta se soltó y se volteó en menos de nada, a veces se maldecía a sí misma por tener esa clase de cosas quizás en su mente o en su corazón, se sentía a veces como un sucio bicho raro.

-Señorita Candy…

-¿Sabes por qué lo hice?...- Comenzó a apretar los puños sin voltearse, de repente apretó sus dientes mientras temblaba, si de ira o tristeza- Lo hice porque te amo Dorothy, no sé ni desde cuándo, ni como pasó… ¡Solo sé que te quiero y que cada día es una tortura sin poder tocarte, besarte, acariciarte y hacerte mía!- La pelirroja se sonrojó al oír las palabras de la pecosa pero ésta continuó sin detenerse.

-Todo lo que soy, lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, para que te sintieses orgullosa de mi… Si no podía ser como nada más, al menos como tu amiga… Es verdad que me he acostado con muchas tipas en Japón quizás por aventura, quizás por placer o por buscar alguna experiencia pero…-Se volteó y en menos de nada estaba derramando lágrimas incesantes, eso conmovió y dejó en pausa a la pobre mucama.

-Pero…- Su voz comenzó a quebrarse como un vidrio hecho pedazos- Jamás he amado a ninguna ¡Lo juro! Solo tú, solo tú, Dorothy. Y así ha sido desde siempre y así será el resto de mi vida.- Concluyó Candy mirándola de una forma tan tortuosa que Dorothy sintió como si le estuviese clavando puñales con los ojos.

La rubia pecosa permaneció en silencio, asustada por lo que acababa de decir, puesto que ya no había vuelta atrás, y esperaba una respuesta, no importaba si fuera un insulto o una golpiza, eso para la pobre Candy era un pan de cada día en sus cortos 15 años… Pero la pelirroja no hizo nada de eso.

Justo cuando Candy se disponía a correr como la maldita llorona que era y se consideraba, de pronto... Unos brazos con gran velocidad abrazaban su cintura mientras un aliento chocaba contra el suyo… La sensación era rara pero era como si esa fuerza le pidiera que se detuviera aunque sea por unos segundos.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día?- Preguntó la pelirroja que ponía su rostro contra el cabello de su patrona, Candy quizás tenía fechas que marcaron su vida pero no sabía a cuál se refería la mucama

-Tu primer baile con Anthony… Aquella tarde llorabas, me abrazaste en ese entonces, llorabas porque temías que no tenías un bonito vestido para ese baile…-Apretó un poco la cintura de su patrona que estaba aturdida haciendo memoria exacta de ese día.

-Aquel día te dije que un vestido no importaba, eres tú la chica a la que con gusto te invitaron… De hecho…-En eso volteó a la pecosa para limpiar sus lágrimas… Sí, aquella tarde antes de su primer baile formal, le limpió sus lágrimas, esa no era la Candy a la que era fiel y servicial

Dorothy ahora estaba embelesada por la ternura que presenciaban sus carmines, esa pequeña figura que apenas daba sus inicios como mujer, de hecho desde un inicio le parecía más que alguien tierna… Era hermosa, no podía negarlo, era triste que alguien tan linda como un ángel tuviera que sufrir mucho pero era admirable cogía un gran coraje como un inmenso valor para levantarse victoriosa.

Pero lo más importante… Tomó sus mejillas mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas y en menos de nada la miró tiernamente

-Sonríe, por favor…- Esa solución ante el sufrimiento que la aquejaba y fue que la motivó a estar en ese baile sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, ella debía ser ella misma, aquellos que la invitaron la esperaban con una sonrisa

La joven pecosa en menos dibujó en su rostro lo que le daba un aire de hermosura, sonreír y ser misma, sin lugar a dudas le agradaba eso, que ella sonriera y viviera como lo que era, una chica alegre y sencilla. Ese día antes de aquel primer baile se imaginaba eso con Stear, Archie… Anthony… Ahora era otra chica que le demostraba que la amaba mientras colocaba sus manos con la suya.

-Candy, sobre lo que dijiste antes...

-No importa, lo aceptaré…

Un rato de silencio invadió por segundos a las dos chicas

-Ese beso fue el primero, ¿Sabes?

-Sobre eso, lo siento, yo…- De pronto volteada de golpe y en menos de nada Dorothy le agarró del cuello, Candy se paró de puntitas sin dudarlo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la pelirroja mientras juntaba sus labios con los suyos.

En seguida fue correspondida por la que pasó sus brazos por su cintura mientras abría la boca para profundizar el beso y dejaban a sus lenguas encontrarse la una con la otra. Ambas sabían a sirope de melocotón, el cual habían tomado de postre durante la cena pero incluso sin él habría sido el beso más dulce que podrían haberse imaginado.

Estuvieron aún unos minutos más así, aferradas la una a la otro, sintiendo su calor, temerosas de que todo fuese producto de un sueño demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero era verdad que estaban ahí. Dos chicas, comportándose como las enamoradas que nunca pudieron ser. Desatando sus sentimientos contenidos por hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Al cabo de un rato Dorothy murmuró.

-Yo nunca le negaría los sentimientos a alguien como tú

-Dorothy…

La pelirroja juntó su mano con la de su ahora amada pecosa, esmeraldas y carmines se conectaban, Candy en menos de nada guiño el ojo y extendió su puño al muy estilo de un protagonista de un shonen

-Supongo que a partir de ahora tendrás mi apellido, así que…- Hizo el gesto a mención- Desde esta noche asumiré la responsabilidad, ¡De veras!

La pelirroja solo se rió aunque aceptó la promesa de su chica y como siempre una pequeña caricia sobre la cabeza de la rubia pecosa la cual se sonrojó pero sonreía con gran determinación en sus ojos esmeralda, una vez más los fuegos artificiales hacían su acto de presencia a lo que volvieron a sentarse en el suelo barandal ahora como una pareja normal.

Ambas tenían juntas sus manos mientras miraban el espectáculo multicolor, Candy tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su chica mientras la pelirroja sentía ahora que su sangre corría rápido con sentir la cálida mano de la pecosa, de pronto Candy divisó una constelación y de pronto le pareció curiosa la forma en que lo veía.

-Dorothy, ¿Deberíamos ir a la playa juntas en las vacaciones que vienen?

-¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Por qué quiero ver la belleza que eres usando un bikini

-Idiota…

Ambas se rieron y estuvieron así toda la madrugada hasta que decidieron despedirse y verse de nuevo el lunes, ya que eran las primeras horas del sábado. La pelirroja miraba con regocijo aquel colgante brillante como algo frío al tacto, era aquel crucifijo que portaba Candy.

Apretó los dientes veía ese crucifijo aunque no olvidaba las palabras que le dijo Candy

"-Idiota, te dije que no le des eso a nadie, ni siquiera a mí… Se supone que trae tu felicidad."

"-Tienes razón pero, ahora mi felicidad es la tuya y es por eso que te la regalo… Prefiero dar algo a la persona que amo que en intentar ganar por mi cuenta."

Era cierto, Candy era capaz de sacrificar o dar algo a cambio y todo por hacer el bien sea un por un amigo o por alguien que lo necesitara, era pura de corazón y de nobles razones… Entonces no estaba equivocada sobre esa decisión… Creo que sería muy interesante desde ahora tener el apellido White y quizás darle una familia a la rubia pero adelantarse a las cosas era exagerado pero interesante… Sin duda alguna, Candy, su señorita Candy la haría muy feliz.


End file.
